Various seating furniture structures such as chairs, loves seats and couches are generally known. Traditionally, this furniture is either preassembled or requires assembly by a user. Preassembled furniture can be bulky and expensive to ship and move from location to location. Furniture requiring assembly typically is not as robust, may be difficult and time consuming to assemble, and may not easily disassemble and reassemble for easy moving.
Accordingly, seating furniture that is easy to assembly, and is robust, is desired.